Los Merodeadores VS Los Conspiradores
by The-Queen-Nasuda
Summary: Esta es la historia de los Merodeadores en sus años de Hogwarts y sus respectivos amores en Hogwarts. Claro que esta es la historia como a mí me gustaría que fuera, sin la muerte de James, sin la traición de Peter, sin el encarcelamiento de Sirius y yaoi.
1. Capítulo 1: Rivales

En guerra avisada no muere gente. Así que desde ahora les aviso esto es un fic cien x ciento yaoi y yuri. Además tiene Mpreg=Embarazo Masculino y es medio universo alterno.

Así que no me vengan después con comentarios del tipo, que asco dos mujeres o dos hombres juntos o es una monstruosidad los hombres no pueden quedar preñados, ect por que ya están advertido de que todo eso estará en este fic, así que si no te gusta nada de esto ni te molestes en leerlo ahórrate un disgusto y dale a tu botoncito de atrás y sal de aquí ^^

Ahora si después de las pertinentes advertencias quieres seguir leyendo.. Bienvenido ^^

Los personajes no son de mi propiedad si no de su respectivo autor/a

**Capítulo 1: Rivales**

-¡Es in-so-por-ta-ble!

Berreaba Lucius Malfoy.

-Te entiendo Luc, pero no te exasperes.

Lo trató de tranquilizar su mejor amigo, Severus Snape.

-¡Es que Lupin me saca de mis casillas! ¡Te juro que si el "Cruciatus" y el "Avada Kedavra" no fueran hechizos imperdonables, ya los hubiese usado contra él.

-No es para tanto Lucius.

Siguió tratando de apaciguarlo Severus.

-¿Qué no es para tanto? ¡Ese imbécil de Lupin arruinó mi trabajo de Astronomía!

Gritó Lucius indignado.

-¡Lupin es un santo al lado de ese presumido de James Potter! ¡Se cree tanto moviendo y desgreñándose el cabello! No lo soporto.

Juró Thomas Riddle dejándose caer a un lado de Barty Crouch Junior y de Bellatrix Black.

-Se me hace que estás babeando por Potter, Tom.

Aseguró entre risas Bellatrix.

-Claro que no, no seas absurda Bella.

Le reprochó Tom.

-Miren la hora que es, tenemos clase de Transformaciones.

Dijo Narcissa Black tomando de una mano a Bellatrix y a Barty.

-Bueno Luc, Tom, tenemos Pociones con los Gryffindor.

-No puedo tener tan mala suerte, tener que soportar dos horas a Lupin.

Se lamentó Lucius mientras se levantaba del suelo y se limpiaba la túnica.

-Dos horas junto a ese cabeza hueca de Potter.

Gruñó Tom levantándose también, mientras Severus entornaba los ojos. Severus estaba seguro que entre las quejas de "Odio a Potter" y "Odio a Lupin" de Thomas y Lucius, podrían hacer un libro tan grande como los de The Lord of the Ring.

-¡Sonroseris!

Exclamó Lucius apuntándose con la punta de la varita a las mejillas.

-Se me hace que te estás emperifollando para Lupin.

-¡No seas absurdo Severus!

-Disculpa Luc, pero yo no nací ayer, y ahora muévanse o llegaremos tarde a la clase de Pociones.

Severus caminó con paso decidido hacia el castillo prácticamente arrastrando a Tom y a Lucius. Pero los papeles se invirtieron cuando Severus vio en el pasillo a Abel Porson.

-¡Es tan guapo!

Suspiró Severus.

Lucius y Tom suspiraron guardándose sus comentarios. Severus era un enamoradizo. El mes anterior andaba con Conrad Domito y ahora con Abel. Severus era de las personas que no aguantaban la soledad, por eso tenía semejante rePUTAción en la escuela y Lucius y Tom tenían la tendencia a sobreprotegerlo, pues Severus acostumbraba a enamorarse de todo aquel que le dijera más de dos palabras bonitas. Pero sabían que esa reputación era infundada, pues aunque había tenido muchos amoríos, Severus no se había ido a la cama con ninguno aún, como le gustaba presumir a esos idiotas.

***

Tom, Severus y Lucius tomaron aire antes de entrar al aula de Pociones.

-Snape, Riddle, Malfoy llegan tarde.

-Lo sentimos profesor Gordon.

-Bien, diez puntos menos para Slytherin.

Los tres chicos percibieron unas risas burlonas a sus espaldas, se voltearon y vieron como James, Sirius y Remus se reían.

-Acaso tampoco pueden encontrar el camino a sus mesas.

Preguntó el profesor Gordon señalando la mesa que tenía delante.

Lucius lo miró con el altanero gesto despreciativo de los Malfoy, y obedeciendo se sentó, seguido por Tom y Severus que se mordían la lengua para no soltar un par de maldiciones.

-Snape, Malfoy, Riddle escriban las instrucciones de la pizarra y luego hagan la poción en grupos de tres. ¿Alguna duda?

-No -Contestó Lucius con los dientes apretados, y Tom y Severus vieron que su amigo estaba que escupía fuego por la boca. La razón ya se la imaginaban, las risas de Lupin y sus amigos.

-Maldito idiota.

Murmuró mientras abría, de una forma no muy delicada, el frasco de tinta. Severus y Tom se rieron entre dientes antes de comenzar a escribir las instrucciones. Al cabo de tres minutos ya Tom estaba apartando los materiales y Severus estaba poniendo el fuego para hacer la poción "Nazonac", que servía para los despechos, heridas del corazón, decepciones amorosas o problemas cardíacos; en fin, con todo lo que tuviera algo que ver con daños al corazón.

-¡Qué asco!

Se quejó Lucius cuando le salpicó un poco de moco de unicornio necesario para la poción, en el brazo.

-Lucius deja de refunfuñar y pásame los tentáculos de Ribosimicos.

Le pidió Tom a Lucius. Lucius tomó los tentáculos pero en vez de pasárselos a Tom, furioso se los arrojó de lleno a la cara a Remus Lupin. Lupin se levantó de un salto como impulsado por un resorte mágico y empezó a maldecir.

-Maldito loco desgraciado, hijo de tu mala madre...

-¿Qué está pasando aquí?

Preguntó el profesor Gordon levantando la cabeza del libro de pociones que estaba leyendo, y mirando fija y atentamente a Lupin y a Malfoy.

-Este maldito loco bastardo de Malfoy me tiró esta cosa asquerosa encima. Está desquiciado, llévenselo a San Mungo, al Área de Neuróticos desgraciados dementes.

-Te odio, engendro de la naturaleza, estúpido libro ambulante ¿Por qué no te desvaneces? Le harías un bien a la humanidad. ¡MUÉRETE!

-¿Alguien me quiere explicar qué pasa aquí?

Preguntó Gordon con voz tranquila, lo que no presagiaba nada bueno, y en cambio sí mucho, mucho peligro, para los puntos de las cuatro casas.

-Yo se lo explicaré.

Dijo de forma poco educada Remus.

-¿Por qué Malfoy le tiró los tentáculos, Lupin?

-Porque está desquiciado.

Contestó Sirius como si fuese lo más obvio del mundo.

-Malfoy, explíquese.

-Pues se los tiré porque es el... no-sé-qué más insoportable del mundo y lleva mortificándome desde el primer viaje en el expreso de Hogwarts.

-¿Y?

-¿Cómo que "Y"?

-¿Eso es todo?

-Sí. ¿Le parece poco?

-Puesto que no veo razón lógica, y aunque las hubiese el castigo sería igual, los quiero a los tres aquí durante una semana a las siete. Quiero que limpien los armarios.

-Profesor ¿cómo que los tres?

Preguntó Remus.

-Sí, los tres. Tú por usar lenguaje soez en mi aula, Malfoy por haberse comportado de manera poco civilizada y Black por agregado: Nadie le pidió su opinión acerca de Malfoy. Por cierto, 50 puntos menos a sus casas por cada uno de los tres.

***

-Maldita sea, ese aborto de la naturaleza de Lupin, quisiera verlo acabado... No... mejor quisiera aniquilarlo con mis propias manos.- Dijo Lucius moviendo sus manos como simulando que tenía el cuello de Lupin entre ellas. -Y ese estúpido maestro me las va a pagar.

-Cuenta conmigo, todavía no le perdono lo que le hizo al pobre Abel.

-Oh, Severus por Merlín.

Se quejó Tom, quien no tenía duda de que Abel Porson también presumiría de haberse llevado a Severus a la cama, aunque nunca lo hubiese hecho, pues Severus era enamoradizo, pero no estúpido.

-Olvídalo.

Dijo Lucius con los ojos entornados.

-Ah ¿sí? pues olvida que Lupin te saca de tus casillas.

-Es imposible hacer caso omiso de Lupin... Es tan... tan... tan insoportable.

Severus arqueó una ceja en ademán sarcástico.

-Sí, claro, insoportable.

-Sí, INSOPORTABLE.

-Si tú lo dices.

- ¡Sí! Yo lo digo.

-Ya cállense, y vamos a cenar que me muero de hambre.

Dijo Tom para evitar una pelea.

-Sí, y para colmo Lu está castigado.

-Ni me lo recuerdes Sev.

-¡Hola Tom!

Saludó Regulus Black.

-Hola Regulus.

-¿Viste el anuncio de venta de libros en la sala común?

-No, no he tenido tiempo, pero luego verifico.

Regulus asintió y Tom tomó asiento junto a Severus que miraba la mesa de Hufflepuff en busca de Abel Porson. El verlo acompañado de Hillary Villar no le hizo ni pizca de gracia, esa enana repulsiva que tan poco bien le caía, pues no era una incógnita para Severus que a Abel, Hillary le atraía. Severus miró el suculento plato de costillas que tenía delante de él y lo empujó con desprecio.

-Y ahora a ti qué te pasa, si el que está castigado soy yo.

-Mejor no le preguntes, Lu.

Le advirtió Tom, quien se había dado cuenta de lo que sucedía en la mesa de Hufflepuff.

La pandilla de Black, Potter y Lupin pasó por la mesa de Slytherin comentando cosas.

-Será fabuloso ver a Malfoy castigado.

Comentó Sirius. Lucius lo miró mal, pero Tom lo agarró del brazo y miró hacia la mesa de profesores. Así que Lucius se tragó las ganas de meterle a Black el muslo de pollo de supositorio.

-¿Se te olvida que tú también estás castigado, Black?- Le preguntó Severus de forma sarcástica -¿O estás tan ocupado alardeándote que se te ha olvidado cómo usar la masa gris que tienes en el cocote y que se llama celebro?

Sirius se detuvo a asimilar lo que Snape le había dicho, al parecer se había olvidado de su castigo por metido. Dedicándole una mirada de desprecio al pelinegro Snape, se alejó altaneramente arrancando suspiros de las cuatro mesas de Hogwarts.

-Al parecer los tres son tan amigos, que son iguales de idiotas.

Comentó Tom. Severus estaba por su parte perdido en sus pensamientos. Cómo era posible, que Abel... Su Abel estuviera tan acaramelado con esa bruja impotente de Villar. ¿Es que acaso nunca iba a conseguir a alguien que valiera la pena? Se preguntó Severus tristemente.

-Ahora sí que se lo buscaron, estoy harto.

Gritó Lucius, sacando a Severus de golpe de sus pensamientos y quitándole a Severus la manzana con la que este había estado jugando distraídamente, la lanzó a la mesa de Gryffindor junto al plato de comida de Tom y otras cosas de la mesa de Slytherin, pero las cosas cayeron en las mesas de Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff, y frustrado empezó a hechizar todo lo que tenía a su paso, (incluso a las sillas) a una velocidad impresionante para tirarlo todo a la mesa de Gryffindor. Y antes de que Severus o Tom pudieran reaccionar se había armado la de Babel en el gran comedor, con las cuatro casas en una monumental guerra de comida.

Los proyectiles de comida pasaban por todo el gran comedor. Gordon, McGonagall, Flitwick y todos los profesores petrificaban alumnos, mientras Dumbledore comía tranquilamente indiferente a todo.

-Albus.

Le reprochó Minerva. Albus suspiró (se la estaba pasando bien el vejete) y levantándose de la mesa ordenó con voz potente.

-¡Alto!

Los alumnos de las cuatro casas se detuvieron, con los zumos de calabaza, las ensaladas de papa, los muslos de pollo, los puñados de arroz y toda variedad de comida aún en las manos.

***

Luego de descubrir quienes fueron los responsables de la trifulca, McGonagall y Gordon, los jefes de Slytherin y Gryffindor, se llevaron a su despacho a los responsables: Severus Snape, Lucius Malfoy, Tom Riddle, Remus Lupin, Sirius Black y James Potter.

**Continuará...**


	2. Capítulo 2: Castigo

**Capítulo 2: Castigo**

-Esto es humillante, no lo haré.

Juró Lucius Malfoy con sus ojos grises oscurecidos de rabia. La razón: que esa tarde tenían que cumplir su castigo por lo del comedor.

Para empezar le había tocado con Remus Lupin, cosa que casi lo hacía saltar de la torre de Astronomía, sin poderse creer su mala suerte. Y para terminar, su castigo era limpiar los baños del tercer piso sin magia.

-Claro que lo harás, Malfoy. Ni sueñes que yo haré esto solo.

-No lo haré.

Juró Lucius. Con un gesto de enfado, Remus se acercó al rubio y lo tomó de la solapa de la camisa.

-Mira Malfoy - Le advirtió en un tono de voz que no presagiaba nada bueno - Te lo pondré sencillo, o coges el estropajo y te pones a limpiar, o usaré tu sedoso cabello rubio como mapo para limpiar el suelo.

Lucius abrió los ojos ante eso y, tomando a Remus de la solapa de la camisa también, le dijo en un tono igual de amenazante.

-Inténtalo, y el que terminará como mapo para el piso serás tú, Lupin.

Pero Lucius había escogido un mal momento para su amenaza, pues estaban a sólo dos días de la luna llena, y el lobo interior de Remus no lo dejaba pensar con mucha claridad. Así que más tardó Lucius Malfoy en hablar, que Remus Lupin en pegarle. Pero Lucius Malfoy ni por todo el oro del mundo se iba a permitir dar, así que él también le pegó a Lupin.

Sí, como lo oyen, el gran Lucius Malfoy se rebajó a pelear con los puños, como cualquier vulgar muggle.

Y en menos de un minuto ambos jóvenes rodaban por el suelo, peleándose. Aunque más bien parecía un juego de forcejeo, pues después de los primeros ataques, ninguno volvió a tirar un golpe con verdadera fuerza.

Al final, Lucius terminó abajo y Remus sentado a horcajadas sobre él, aguantándole las muñecas a cada lado de su cabeza.

-Quítate de encima de mí, Lupin.

Le ordenó Lucius, aunque la verdad es que el rubio tenía que aceptar que, muy en el fondo de sí, se sentía cómodo así.

-Hazme quitarme de encima de ti.

Lo retó Remus divertido. Y Lucius se lo tomó como el desafío que era. Así que sin darle tiempo a Remus de que reaccionara, levantó su cabeza y atrapó los labios del licántropo con los suyos. La sorpresa de Remus lo hizo soltar al rubio y este giró, quedando esta vez Remus bajo él, pero en ningún momento se dejaron de besar.

Las manos de Remus se sujetaron a las suaves caderas del rubio, mientras que las de Lucius sostenían con suavidad la cara del oji-dorado.

El beso se hacía cada vez mas intenso, cada uno olvidándose de quién era el otro, hasta de sus nombres, sólo concentrados en aquel beso cuando de pronto.

-Creí que los mandé a lavar los baños, no a que retozaran en el suelo.

En la puerta estaba parada una furiosa Minerva McGonagall. Ambos jóvenes se separaron de un salto, poniéndose de pies, sonrojados.

****

-Esto es realmente asqueroso.

Chilló James Potter, escarbando en excremento de dragón con unos guantes, en busca de unas bolitas que habían en las heces y que servían para pociones.

Y por una vez en su vida, Thomas Riddle estuvo completamente de acuerdo con las palabras de James Potter, aunque ni muerto lo aceptaría.

-Cállate y sigue trabajando.

Fue todo lo que dijo el oji-verde, al oji-negro de cabellos rebeldes.

-Todo esto es tu culpa, Riddle.

Le soltó James.

-¿Mía?

Repitió Tom asombrado.

-Sí, tuya, por no detener a ese rubio esquizofrénico en el comedor, ahora estamos escarbando en mierda de dragón.

Le echó en cara James.

-Estás demente, Potter. ¿Qué piensas, que soy el padre de Lucius para poder detenerlo?

-Tú eres el líder de esa pandilla, bien que pudiste detenerlos.

Le siguió echando en cara James.

-Pues ya que estamos en esas Potter, ¿por qué no controlas tú a tu maldita pandilla?

Le dijo Tom con los dientes apretados empezando a perder los estribos.

-Porque la tuya comenzó.

Ante esas palabras Tom abrió la boca indignado, pero no replicó nada. Si no que cogió un poco de las heces de dragón en la que estaba trabajando con sus guantes, y con asombrosa calma se la plantó en la cara a James Potter.

James boqueó sorprendido y muy molesto, se quito el excremento de la cara y tomando a Tom del cabello sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, le estampó la cara en los que había en la mesa.

Tom saltó hacia atrás limpiándose la cara y saltó sobre James dispuesto a matarlo, pero ya James lo esperaba.

-Te voy a matar.

Le gritó Tom, mientras sus ojos se volvían rojos.

-Cómo, si golpeas como una niña.

Le gritó James, defendiéndose y pegándole.

Cuando el profesor Gordon entró al salón a ver cómo marchaba el castigo se vio en la necesidad de petrificar a sus dos alumnos, y estos sí se habían dado con ganas. Al extremo de ojo hinchado, labio partido, nariz rota y moretones varios.

***

Sirius, todo un experto en castigo, siguió barriendo el Gran Comedor con maestría y de lo más normal.

Pero el pobre Severus Snape estaba hecho todo un ocho. Ni siquiera sabía diferenciar el mapo de la escoba.

-Eres un inútil, Snape.

Susurró Sirius, dándole la escoba. Severus lo fulminó con la mirada pero no replicó, y él también empezó a barrer.

Cuando ya casi habían terminado, Sirius miró distraídamente a Severus. El Slytherin llevaba unos vaqueros azules y una camiseta negra.

Los vaqueros le envolvían las piernas y el trasero ajustadamente, haciéndole ver unas piernas largas de infarto, hechas para el sexo, para envolver las caderas de su amante mientras este le hacía el amor. Y eso por no hablar del apretado y bien formado trasero. El marcado pecho, el vientre plano, el cabello negro atado en una coleta y los ojos oscuros.

Severus Snape estaba como quería, lo único que lo mataba era su carácter, y que era un Slytherin. Eso, y el hecho de que había recorrido la cama de la mitad de los alumnos de Hogwarts, como se rumoreaba.

¿Sería cierto? Se preguntó Sirius. ¿Sería cierto que Severus Snape era un cualquiera?

-¿Qué me miras, Black?

Le preguntó Severus duramente volteándose a mirarlo. Sirius Black era sin duda uno de los alumnos más guapos de toda Gryffindor. Con sus ojos gris-azulados y su cabello negro.

-Nada Snape. - Dijo Sirius aparentando indiferencia.

Severus se encogió de hombros y siguió en lo suyo, mientras Sirius Black lo imitaba.

**Continuará...**


	3. Capítulo 3:Merodeadores y Conspiradores

**Capítulo 3: De merodeadores y conspiradores**

_~1 mes despues~_

- ¿Lucius qué te sucede?

Le preguntó Tom, viendo que su rubio amigo lucía preocupado.

- Hace más de tres días que no veo a Lupin en la mesa de Gryffindor.

Comentó el rubio distraído. Tom sonrió malicioso y no fue capaz de pasar por alto la ocasión de molestar a su amigo.

- Lucius Malfoy está preocupado por Remus Lupin.

Canturreó. Lucius se volvió escandalizado hacia él, metiéndole una manzana a la boca para callarlo.

- Cállate, no digas tonterías y no seas absurdo.

Le dijo fulminándolo con la mirada. Tom se sacó la manzana de la boca aún riendo.

- La abuela de Lupin murió, por eso no han visto al amigo de mi hermano.

El que habló fue Regulus Black, que estaba al lado de ellos y que se levantó de prisa temeroso de perder su vida a manos de un Lucius Malfoy que lo miraba de forma asesina.

- ¿Y Severus?

Dijo para cambiar de tema. Tom se encogió de hombros, seguramente estaba coqueteando por ahí el tercer conspirador.

Lucius se acomodó un mechón de su rubia cabeza pensativo. Era cierto, estaba preocupado por Lupin, pero ¿tan evidente era que Tom se dio cuenta? ¿Qué le pasaba con ese engendro insoportable de Lupin? Sólo fue un beso, sí un beso de infarto, pero sólo eso... ¿o no?

***

La primera intención de Sirius al verlo fue molestarlo, pero al fijarse bien en Severus Snape, el hermoso moreno que estaba recostado en un árbol frente al lago, se dio cuenta de que estaba llorando y a punto estuvo de alejarse, pero algo lo atrajo hacia Snape y se acercó. Antes de que se diera cuenta ya estaba inclinado a su lado con una mano en su hombro y preguntándole con ternura.

- ¿Qué te sucede Severus?

Sirius no tuvo tiempo a sorprenderse por sus palabras o su actitud hacia Severus, porque este abrió sus hermosas gemas oscuras y se arrojó a los brazos de Sirius llorando.

Sirius sólo atinó a abrazarlo, mientras con una mano le acariciaba el negro y sedoso cabello.

- Ya no llores Severus, ¿qué te sucede?

- Abel Porson me dejó, me abandonó, como si fuera una basura.

Sollozó el pelinegro. Sirius suspiró besándole la frente con ternura. Ya lo sabía, el idiota de Porson estaba ahora con Hillary Villar y había regado por toda la escuela los chismes de que Severus era una verdadera puta en la cama.

Al oírlo, Sirius casi le había partido la cara, pero sorprendido por el impulso que le había acometido, se había dado la vuelta y se había largado sin decir ninguna palabra, y dejando a todos asombrados de que no hiciera un comentario despectivo.

Sí, Severus tenía la reputación de una prostituta holandesa, pero el chico pelinegro le inspiraba una extraña ternura; sí, lo exasperaba, sí adoraba verlo molesto y discutir con él, siempre era divertido ver como Severus lo ponía en su sitio. Pero le daba pena la soledad del chico.

Le daba rabia que todos lo engañaran y lo desecharan como a un trapo. Severus no se merecía eso. Sí era exasperante, sí era condenadamente metomentodo, pero también era sumamente hermoso y, dentro de todo, inocente.

Porque sí era cierto (o eso cree Sirius) que Severus Snape había pasado por la cama de casi la mitad de los varones de Hogwarts, pero eso no quitaba que aún conservara un aire de sensual inocencia que embelesaba.

"¿Qué diablos me pasa? ¿Por qué lo abrazo? ¿Por qué me da rabia que lo traten mal? ¿Por qué estoy pensando estas cosas?" Se preguntaba Sirius confundido.

Todo era desde aquel maldito castigo de un mes atrás, desde entonces andaba así.

Ayudó a Severus a levantarse y pasándole una mano por los hombros le dijo.

- Ven, te llevaré con tus amigos a la sala común de Slytherin.

Dijo Sirius. Severus asintió y se dejó guiar por el otro hacia el castillo. Sirius lo soltó y ambos caminaron uno al lado del otro, subiendo las escalinatas pero sin tocarse. Pero en el hall, estaba Abel Porson regodeándose de su supuesta hazaña en la cama de Severus.

- Ah, pero si aquí está la puta de Hogwarts.

Dijo mirando a Severus. Con los ojitos tristes Severus lo ignoró y se dispuso a seguir su camino. Sirius sintió su sangre arder de rabia. Pero cuando Abel Porson tomó a Severus del brazo diciéndole:

- ¿A dónde crees que vas puta?

Sirius llegó al límite de su paciencia, y acercándose le dio un puñetazo a Abel que lo mandó a comerse los dientes contra el suelo, mientras tomaba a Severus y lo refugiaba en sus brazos.

- Eres una basura, Porson, no te atrevas nunca en tu vida - Le dijo soltando a Severus y agachándose para tomarlo de la solapa de la camisa y zarandearlo, sin importarle que tuviera el rostro lleno de sangre o que todo el mundo los mirara - a insultar a Severus o acercarte a él. Eres una basura mentirosa, tú nunca te has acostado con Severus. ¿Verdad?

Severus aún sorprendido asintió.

- Jamás tuve intimidad con él.

Susurró. Sirius sabía que Severus mentía (o eso creía él) pero ya tenía un buen motivo para partirle la cara a Porson.

- ¿Qué te pasa, Black? - Le dijo Porson mientras Sirius lo soltaba con desprecio - ¿Es que acaso tú también quieres revolcarte con la puta de la escuela? ¿Es que acaso tú también quieres metérsela hasta el fondo a Snape?

Severus fue a intervenir, pero no tuvo tiempo, porque esta vez el puñetazo de Sirius en plena cara de Abel, hizo que este se tragara tres dientes.

- Habla nuevamente así de Severus, y eres hombre muerto - Le juró Sirius. Luego se acercó a Severus y tomó al sorprendido chico de la cintura acercándolo a él y besando su frente. - Severus Snape es mi pareja, y quien se meta con él se las verá conmigo, mi puño y mi varita, están advertidos.

La mirada de Sirius era puro fuego, y nadie era lo suficientemente suicida para retarlo y mucho menos teniendo a los cabecillas de Gryffindor, en la puerta del Gran Comedor dos (James y Frank) y en las escaleras otro (Remus), quienes a pesar de parecer sorprendidos, no dudarían en empezar a repartir hostias si alguien se metía con Sirius.

- Vamos a tu sala común, amor.

Dijo con voz fuerte, sacando a Severus de ahí. Todos abrieron paso para dejarlos pasar, y Severus estaba aún tan sorprendido que no reaccionaba. En la puerta del Gran Comedor, Lucius, Tom, Regulus Black y Rodolphus Lestrange estaban en shock. Al fin, Tom y Lucius reaccionaron y salieron corriendo a Slytherin tras Sirius y Severus.

Mientras, un molesto Regulus, quien se creía que lo que su hermano mayor había dicho era verdad, se acercaba a Porson y lo levantaba del suelo, tomándolo de la camisa.

- Como te vuelvas a acercar a mi hermano o a su novio, eres hombre muerto. Los Black nos protegemos entre nosotros.

Bellatrix y Narcissa, con sus uniformes de Slytherin, rodearon a Regulus demostrando que así era, y Andrómeda salió del grupo de Ravenclaw, uniéndose a sus hermanas.

- Lo siento, yo no sabía que Snape era la puta de Sirius Black.

Se disculpó Porson, pero grave error, Regulus lo golpeó y las tres mujeres Black lo maldijeron.

- Vuelve a referirte a Severus así y te juro que probarás un rico Cruciatus.

Le dijo Bellatrix Black, y junto a sus dos hermanas y su primo menor, la mayor de los Black se dio la vuelta y se alejó del lugar altivamente, sin ser consciente de la mirada de admiración que le lanzaba una leona de cabellos rojos y ojos verdes. (Sí, es Lily^^)

**

Cerca de Slytherin, Severus al fin reaccionó.

- Black - Lo detuvo - ¿Por qué hiciste eso?

- Porque un verdadero hombre no se jacta poniendo por el lodo el nombre de su amante, y Porson se merecía una lección. Así tu te hayas acostado con medio Hogwarts y con él, no tiene derecho a arrastrar tu nombre por el fango de esa forma, un verdadero hombre no hace eso.

- Pero ahora toda la escuela creerá que somos pareja.

- Pues que lo crean, no me importa. Así mejor, así ningún tipo te molesta, y supongo que tú quieres estar una temporada solo - Sirius miró a Severus a los ojos - Sé que no somos amigos y nunca lo hemos sido, pero quieras o no, pienso cuidarte Severus.

- ¿Por qué?

- Ni yo mismo lo sé, sólo sé que me importas y que no quiero verte llorar nunca más como esta tarde.

- Pero ¿tu reputación? Andar con una... puta como yo, no es bueno.

- Al diablo mi reputación, me interesa más tu paz.

Severus sonrió. Acaba de encontrar al hombre perfecto para entregarle su virginidad, pero antes debía de enamorarlo con su reputación actual. Si Sirius Black era capaz de amarlo creyendo que era un hombre fácil, entonces le regalaría su virginidad. Se acercó a Sirius y le besó la mejilla.

- Gracias... Sirius.

Le dijo volteándose para entrar a su sala común. Sirius lo vio desaparecer por el retrato y sonrió.

- De nada... Severus.

Y se marchó. Cuando Lucius y Tom entraron a la sala común de Slytherin, esperaban encontrar a un destruido Severus Snape, nunca esperaron encontrarlo sonriendo como un bobo embelesado.

Lucius y Tom se miraron.

- Hablaré con James Potter - Advirtió Tom a Lucius - Si Sirius Black lastima a Severus, esta vez la sangre llegará al río.

Lucius asintió.

- Yo hablaré con Lupin, él puede advertir a Black.

Dijo Lucius, que de verdad sí estaba preocupado por Severus, pero quería volver a sentir los labios de Remus y eso lo sorprendió, pero no se amedrentó, la mejor forma de sacarse las cosas de adentro era haciéndolas.

Necesitaba tener a Remus Lupin para poder olvidarlo y lo tendría. Porque él era un Malfoy, y los Malfoy siempre tenían lo que querían.

***

Remus se acercó a James.

- ¿James qué fue eso?

Preguntó Remus confuso. James lo miró a los ojos dorados.

- Nuestro mejor amigo, enamorado.

Al fin pudo decir James cuando recuperó la voz.

**Continuará...**


	4. Capítulo 4: Los leones saben besar

**Capítulo 4: Los leones saben besar**

Remus buscaba entre las estanterías más apartadas de la biblioteca un libro sobre runas antiguas, cuando sintió una mano tapando su boca y un cuerpo pegado a su espalda.

- No hagas ningún ruido, Lupin, tengo que hablar contigo.

Remus reconoció extrañado la voz de Lucius y asintió. Lucius lo soltó y Remus se dio la vuelta quedando de frente al rubio. Dorado y plata se enfrentaron. Lucius fue el primero en retirar la mirada y, dándose la vuelta con gesto altivo, le indicó que lo siguiera. Remus se iba a negar, pero al ver el cuerpo escultural no pudo (De seguro el trasero lo convenció) y lo siguió.

Lucius lo llevó aún más apartado en la biblioteca. Se volteó hacia Remus, que esperaba lo que el Slytherin tuviera que decirle tranquilamente.

- Si Black lastima a Severus, lo matamos, adviérteselo.

Dijo Lucius con esa frialdad y arrastrar de palabras que lo caracterizaban. Los labios de Remus se movieron suavemente dando paso a una sensual sonrisa.

- De acuerdo, Malfoy, le llevaré tu mensaje, pero tendrás que darme algo a cambio de eso.

Las palabras de Remus desconcertaron a Lucius, a quien por un momento se le cayó la máscara de frialdad que siempre portaba.

Remus aprovechó esa pequeña brecha abierta momentáneamente en la armadura del rubio y tomándolo de la cintura, lo pegó a su cuerpo y con una mano en su barbilla le alzó el rostro juntando los labios con los del otro. Recorrió con su lengua los labios cerrados que, por instinto, se abrieron dando paso a la lengua invasora y la guerra por el control del beso para explorar la boca del otro, empezó y hasta que no les hizo falta el aire no se separaron.

Al separarse no hubieron sonrojos ni nada, sólo una mirada de pasión en los ojos dorados y una idéntica en los ojos plateados.

Ojos que se miraban fijamente.

Esa noche era luna llena, y el lobo interno de Remus aullaba en su interior, acababa de elegir su pareja.

***

Bellatrix iba caminando por el pasillo de transformaciones junto con Regulus, a quien le explicaba los pasos de un hechizo para la clase de transformaciones, cuando de pronto se detuvo, mirando fijamente unas kilométricas y preciosas piernas.

Piernas que estaban subidas a una escalera, una escalera en no muy buenas condiciones. La dueña de esas impactantes piernas, estaba colocando un cartel sobre uno de los salones.

Regulus, al ver que su prima se había callado alzó su mirada, y al ver que su prima miraba hacia arriba siguió el rumbo de su mirada hasta dar con lo que su prima miraba.

La guapa pelirroja de Gryffindor. Lily Evans.

- Buen panorama, no.

Bromeó el más joven. Bellatrix se volteó hacia su primo hecha un basilisco.

- Deja de mirar sus piernas.

Gruñó. Regulus sonrió al ver a su prima... celosa.

- ¿Por qué? Si tú también las miras.

Dijo de forma inocente. Los ojos de Bella centellaron, a Regulus le bajó una gotita por la cabeza, presentía su muerte cerca.

- Esa escalera no está en buenas condiciones.

Dijo en un intento de salvar su vida. Bellatrix se volvió hacia la pelirroja: eso era cierto.

- Sangre sucia, bájate de ahí, que para algo tienes varita.

Le dijo Bellatrix molesta. Lily se volvió sobre la escalera para devolverle el insulto a Bellatrix, pues sin verla había reconocido su voz, pero al virarse se tambaleó y con un grito se precipitó hacia el suelo. Cerró los ojos esperando el golpe, pero este nunca llegó, en su lugar sintió un cálido cuerpo un golpe y un...

- Auch…

Lily abrió sus ojos con el cabello rojo cayéndole como una cortina a los lados de la cara y vio en el suelo debajo de ella a Bellatrix Black.

Bellatrix había amortiguado la caída con su cuerpo llevándose ella el golpe.

- Black, ¿estás bien?

Preguntó Lily sinceramente preocupada. Bellatrix no contestó y sólo hizo una mueca de dolor.

- Busca a la enfermera, a tu hermano, rápido.

Urgió la pelirroja preocupada a Regulus, que salió corriendo a cumplir la orden. Lily se arrodilló en el suelo, tomando el rostro de Bellatrix.

- Ey, abre los ojos.

Le pidió preocupada la pelirroja. Bellatrix hizo una mueca y abrió sus ojos azules.

- Ya, ya, no hagas tanto drama, sangre sucia, estoy bien.

Dijo incorporándose con ayuda de Lily y quedando sentada en el suelo. Lily se emocionó tanto y sintió un alivio tan grande al verla bien, que poco le importó que le dijera sangre sucia y, abalanzándose sobre ella, la abrazó fuertemente y en un impulso unió sus labios con los de la Slytherin.

Sólo fue un segundo, ambas se miraron con los ojos abiertos por la sorpresa. Ninguna sabía qué hacer o decir, las mejillas de ambas estaban sonrojadas. Fue Bellatrix la que actuó y, pasando una mano por detrás de la cabeza de Lily, volvió a acercarla a ella y la besó, pero esta vez no fue un roce, esta vez fue un beso a lo francés en toda regla.

Regulus volvía en ese momento con Arthur Weasley y Ethan Nott, a quienes había encontrado de forma muy sospechosa, arreglándose las camisas y los cabellos mientras salían de una aula. Venía con estos dos para ayudar a su prima.

_***Flash Back***_

Ethan y Arthur salían de una de las aulas abandonadas. La camisa de Arthur estaba fuera del pantalón, y arrugada. Ethan no tenía la corbata puesta y los botones de su camisa estaban desabotonados, además de que tenían los cabellos muy revueltos. Salían del aula arreglándose, cuando Regulus chocó con ellos.

- Weasley, Nott, acompáñenme, Bella y Evans necesitan ayuda.

Tanto el Gryffindor como el Slytherin se sobresaltaron apresurándose más a arreglarse para acompañar al joven Black, que de pronto se dio cuenta de sus estados.

- Oigan ¿ustedes qué hacían?

Preguntó travieso.

Arthur miró a Ethan alarmado pidiendo ayuda.

- Peleábamos.

Dijo Ethan de la nada. Arthur y Regulus lo miraron incrédulos.

- Sí, sí, peleábamos. - Reaccionó Arthur.

Regulus sonrió con ironía.

- Sí, claro - De pronto recordó a Bella y a Evans - Dense prisa, corran, hay que ayudarlas.

_***Fin del Flash Back***_

Pero al llegar al sitio vieron a las dos rivales besándose, Regulus casi grita de la impresión. Pero las manos de Ethan y Arthur en su boca lo impidieron y, al estilo muñequito, retrocedieron de puntillas en el pasillo, para no intervenir en la romántica escena. Una vez fuera del pasillo se miraron incrédulos los tres.

- Wooo, la leona rugió. - Fue el comentario de Regulus. Ethan sonrió.

- Sí, los leones rugen bien.

Regulus sonrió. Arthur se sonrojó.

**Continuará...**


	5. Capitulo 5: La decisión de un Malfoy

**Capitulo 5: La decisión de un Malfoy**

_§ Dos semanas después §_

Lucius Malfoy, se encontraba metido en ese momento en la tina del baño de su recamara, envuelto por una deliciosa fragancia que emanaba del agua y espuma.

Y mientras se relajaba en el agua, Lucius pensaba en cierto Gryffindor, Remus Lupin. Luego de aquel beso en la biblioteca habían habido un par de besos mas, iguales de apasionados y furtivos.

Tanto el Gryffindor como el Slytherin no entendían la necesidad que tenían de esto, pero era como una adicción. A Lucius los besos de aquel Gryffindor en particular, lo hacían sentir como nada antes lo había echo sentir. Así que su piel se erizaba, que su cuerpo vibrara y su corazón latiera desbocado.

Claro además de que lo hacia quedarse con una gran calentura, aquellos apasionados besos, que no habían pasado de eso, besos apasionados y carisias indiscretas.

Lucius Malfoy era un Slytherin muy inteligente y sabía muy bien que con lo que obtenía del Gryffindor no era suficiente. Sabia que si quería sacárselo de la cabeza tenia que irse a la cama con el y lo haría. Remus Lupin estaría en su cama muy pronto o el dejaría de llamarse Lucius Malfoy.

***

-Ven Lupin.

Le indico Lucius aun con los labios hinchados y la respiración agitada. Ambos prefectos se habían encontrado en un pasillo desierto, empezando a besarse apasionadamente hasta que la necesidad de aire los hizo separarse y Lucius que estaba preparado para un momento como este se dio la vuelta de forma aristocrática indicándole al gryffindor de ojos dorados que lo siguiera. Y así lo hizo Remus. Caminaron en silencio por los pasillos de Hogwarts hasta llegar a un lugar en especifico, la sala de los menesteres, Lucius abrió la puerta y le indico al castaño que entrara con un gesto de su cabeza, Remus entro y Lucius tras el cerrando la habitación.

La habitación estaba decorada con velos de seda y una enorme cama con sabanas de seda rojas y verdes adornaban el centro de la habitación.

Remus se volteo hacia Lucius.

-Que significa esto Malfoy?

Pregunto el lobo con voz ronca. Lucius sonrió de medio lado.

-tu que crees Lupin?

Dijo acercándose coquetamente y levantándose en puntillas para poder besar al Gryffindor que lo superaba por algunos centímetros. Remus rodeo con sus manos la esbelta cintura del rubio saboreando sus deliciosos y tentadores labios, mientras caminaban sin dejarse de besar hacia la cama. Cuando Remus sintió el borde de la cama contra la parte posterior de sus rodillas se dio la vuelta dejando a Lucius pegado de la cama y empujándolo hacia ella.

El rubio se dejo caer sobre la cama con suavidad, liberando los labios del gryffindor para poderle quitar la túnica de Hogwarts y la corbata de Gryffindor.

Remus subió a la cama a gatas junto a Lucius y ambos se empezaron a desnudar con sensualidad. La figura desnuda del otro era suficiente para poner a ambos jóvenes al máximo de excitación.

-Estas seguro Lucius?

Pregunto Remus con su último vestigio de cordura aunque a esas alturas ya no podría parar ni aunque así lo quisiera.

Por toda respuesta el rubio tomo el miembro del castaño en sus deliciosos labios, arrancándole un gemido gutural a Remus, quien lo tomo de los cabellos rubios.

Lucius sonrió con malicia excitado afanándose con su lengua en el muy bien dotado miembro de Remus. Una vez este estuvo bien húmedo, Lucius se levanto y Remus sosteniéndolo de su rubio cabello lo atrajo hacia el para besarlo, invirtió las posiciones en la cama dejando nuevamente al rubio debajo de el y se ubicó entre sus piernas para penetrarlo, aprovechándose de la saliva del rubio en su miembro para usarla de lubricante.

Lo que a Remus no se le paso ni por la cabeza es que el sexy rubio fuera virgen de su retaguardia, por lo que se dio cuenta muy tarde.

El grito de Lucius cuando lo penetro fue lo que lo alerto.

-Lucius!-Dijo con los ojos abiertos como plato mientras el rubio se mordía su tembloroso labio inferior con los ojos fuertemente cerrados tratando de aguantar el dolor.-Re... relájate-Dijo Remus recuperándose de la impresión de saber que Lucius era virgen-relájate y dejara de doler.-Le dijo el ojidorado y empezó a usar una de sus manos para masturbar a Lucius.

Lucius se fue relajando gracias a las carisias y besos del castaño y cuando dejo de doler se movió suavemente con algo de timidez. Remus al obtener de esa forma permiso para moverse, empezó a embestirlo suavemente, primero sacando casi por completo su miembro dejando dentro solo la puntita para volver a penetrar hasta el fondo con lentitud, pronto alcanzó la próstata del rubio y no fallo en ese punto, mientras Lucius lo afeaba con sus piernas por la cintura dando casi un concierto de gemidos de placer, que excitaban al Gryffindor.

-Más....

Pidió el rubio con voz ronca y fue en ese momento que las embestidas de Remus se volvieron más rápidas y a medida que pasaba el tiempo además de más rápidas se volvían mas eróticas pues ambos estaban al borde del orgasmo. El primero en correrse con un grito de placer fue Lucius y al sentir como el ano del rubio pulsaba alrededor de su miembro por el orgasmo Remus también se vino con un ronco gemido en su interior.

**Continuara...**


End file.
